Love and the PADD that goes with it
by Major-Ryan
Summary: This was an exchange piece for VAMB Secret Santa 2011. The request was "Naomi Plays matchmaker for J/C".


**Disclaimer: Paramount owns all the stuff. I'm just having a yarn with them!**

Author's notes: This was an exchange piece for Secret Santa and the request was "Naomi Plays matchmaker for J/C". I tried to make them get together in this story, but time got away with me and I felt Naomi's story needed the full attention. Then in the sequel I could establish J/C together. Let me know what you think, feedback is always welcomed. I'd like to thank my Beta for helping me and the many read throughs. Thank you

**Love and the PADD that goes with it**

_**By Major_Ryan**_

**(PG)**

Ensign Samantha Wildman and her young daughter Naomi were seated at their dinner table. Their quarters were small, but adequate for the two of them. The softly lit setting and scattered keepsakes on the shelves, made the room feel warm and homely. Samantha replicated a serving bowl of creamed mushroom sauce, and placed the dish in front of seven year old Naomi, adding some to her meal to compliment the pasta.

"So what did you learn at school this morning?" Samantha asked casually.

"Nothing much, just some algebra" came her daughters muttered reply.

She noticed Naomi slumped in her chair only taking small bites of her lunch, occasionally glancing around the room.

Naomi was always a chatter box, full of questions. Her curious nature always perked with learning and she often showed wisdom beyond her years. Sometimes she proceeded with caution, usually when things came to her attention which she had no experience in. Seven of Nine was one such example, having been apprehensive of the ex-Borg drone at first, Naomi studied the young woman and spent some time getting to know her. Soon the two became close friends and their bond grew fondly.

At first, Samantha thought Naomi's quietness might have been caused by their recent separation. She'd been rostered to gamma shift the last few weeks, and the late nights made it very difficult for the two of them to share time together. Often when she returned, Samantha found Naomi sound asleep with Flodder standing guard at the foot of her bed.

Samantha missed her daughter terribly, but she hadn't been rostered for the night shift since Naomi was born. It would be inconsiderate to her fellow crew members to stay on the alpha shift, while they worked the late night hours. She had to take her turn, even though she was a mother to_ Voyager's _only child on board. The lunch times were hectic on her sleeping patterns, having to get up so they both could share a meal together, but she didn't mind too much. It was a small price to pay for her daughter.

She assumed Naomi kept busy in Astrometrics with Seven or entertained the early bird messhall patron's with an earful of her talkativeness, but Neelix told her on her way back from duty, Naomi hadn't stopped by in the last three days. She contacted Seven shortly after, very concerned only to be informed that Naomi had not visited there either. Ensign Peterson hadn't contacted her, so at least she knew Naomi attended school each day.

Samantha was about to do some probing into the matter, only to have Naomi bring it up herself.

"Do you love him?"

The question seemed to come out of nowhere as Ensign Wildman looked up from her plate. Placing the fork down on the table and eyeing her curiously, she gently dabbed the sides of her mouth with a neatly folded napkin.

"Do I love who?" She watched as Naomi fiddled with her mashed potatoes, using her fork to swirl it into a tall spiked tower.

Dropping the utensil on her plate, Naomi sighed and pushed her meal away from her, still not making eye contact with her mother.

"My father"

The answer was barely auditable and at that moment Naomi lifted her gaze toward her mother, her young eyes desperately searching for guidance.

Samantha's expression was of complete surprise as she leaned back into her chair. She didn't expect to have this conversation when her daughter was so young. She knew this topic might present itself one day, and even though she tried to give the young child all the information she could about her father, she forgot to share the 'how they met, fell in love and made a family' story.

Naomi saw her mother's unease and immediately shied away; trying desperately to hide the guilt she was feeling. She'd never seen that look on her mother's face before, and she wondered if she'd said something completely inappropriate.

Noticing her daughter shifting in her seat, Samantha placed her hand atop Naomi's, before moving to sit next to her, pulling the child's chair around to face her.

"It's okay Naomi, I was just surprised you asked. What has made you so curious all of a sudden?"

Naomi looked at their joined hands and then back to her mother, her brow furrowing and something unknown in her eyes.

"Honey, what's the matter? Has someone said something to you?" Full of concern now Samantha brushed the stray hairs from her daughter's face.

"No, no mom I just -"

Naomi couldn't finish her sentence as she didn't know how to explain. This wasn't a topic that she was familiar with, and if she told her mother the reason why she wanted such information she would incriminate herself. Would her mother understand it was read by mistake? Would she be punished for reading such a personal item, not addressed to her?

"Naomi if you don't tell me what's wrong, I can't fix it". Samantha stood up and led her to the sofa in the living room.

"Come sit down and tell me all about it." She smiled gently as Naomi lay down on the sofa beside her, her head resting in her mother's lap. There was a moment's pause before the young girl spoke.

"I want to know about love."

It was a simple question, but it needed a complex answer. Samantha exhaled sharply as she thought about what Naomi asked. The question wasn't about the love of a child and parent, or the love between friends. Naomi asked about love between husband and wife, a bonded pair. She couldn't give Naomi a basic term; she was too intelligent for simplicity and would feel insulted if you didn't put some effort in your reply.

"Love…" Samantha cleared her throat which suddenly felt dry.

Naomi started to get up from her mother's lap and sat up snuggling into her side, a smile starting to spread across her face. She quickly forgot the circumstances in which the question was raised; she found it humorous that her mother was lost for words.

The silence however was deafening to Samantha as she tried desperately to think of an answer for her, then she decided to turn the conversation around.

"Well…what do you think love is?"

Naomi immediately leaned back to look up at her.

"Um, Love is like friendship, but they are best friends?" Unsure if the answer she gave was the correct one.

Her mother chuckled and placed her arm around her daughter, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Yes in a way. See darling, Love can mean many different things to many different people."

"But the letter said it was-" Naomi stopped in mid-sentence as she realized she said too much. She clamped her hand across her mouth in an attempt to physically stop the words spilling from her.

"Letter?"

Samantha suddenly remembered her concern about her daughter's whereabouts in the last three days. Three days ago the latest communications from the Alpha quadrant were delivered, one letter for Naomi and a couple she had delivered to various crewmembers.

_Naomi came back and quickly handed her one of the PADD's she was holding and left to visit the holodeck, only a quick "off to deliver some letters and then the holodeck" was uttered. She thought she was just in a hurry to see Flodder and play the new holochapter. _

_She had read her husband's letter to their daughter together that night. He wished her a happy birthday and told her how proud he was of her and how much he loved her. That letter made no mention of love between couples._

_Then it dawned on her._

"Naomi did you read those letters you were supposed to deliver?"

Her daughter started to fiddle with her fingers as she began to tuck her head down. The happy banter soon vanishing as the truth was unravelling.

"Naomi?"

* * *

><p>"Naomi, should you be in here?"<p>

B'Elanna was in Astrometrics finalizing downloads of the alpha transmissions. The fragmented data needed a considerable amount of de coding, but not as much as it used to take.

_The crew had discovered an anomaly a few months prior, which had remarkably strong EM fields. Realising they could use this to their advantage; Seven and B'Elanna constructed a long range beacon and positioned it near the anomaly. The beacon captured the messages that __were picked up by the EM fields and encrypted them before retransmitting them to Voyager._

_Of course this resulted in more workload for B'Elanna now that crewmen were sending letters weekly instead of every other month. The beacon only had a span of a few thousand light years and everyone was anxious to speak to their loved ones as frequently as possible, before it stopped transmitting._

_Despite the improvement, it still fell on her shoulders to decrypt and process the damaged data._

_She advised the captain to tell the crew to limit their entries, due to the shear mass of letters. The Captain assured her she would work something out and personally limited her own transmissions to once a month. B'Elanna knew the captain would be the first one to volunteer, to make this sacrifice. The gesture only made B'Elanna even more determined to improve the system._

"_Nobody should be expected to set this example alone, least of all her."_

_B'Elanna decided she would follow the Captain's lead and limit her letters straight away._

"I was looking for Seven," Naomi replied while she tentatively took a few steps closer into the room.

B'Elanna was frantically keying commands into the console and seemingly distracted by the child's intrusion.

"I tried to locate her and the computer said she was here". She stood in the middle of the room, waiting for the busy engineer to reply.

"Seven's comm badge is here, I was trying to repair it when the messages came through. If you give me a second I'll help you find her, I just need to finish this last PADD"

A beeping rung out from the other side of the room and B'Elanna raced over to the station and started punching in more commands.

"That's okay, I know how to find her through the bio systems." Naomi turned to leave when B'Elanna called her back.

"Naomi, since your already here, why don't you deliver these for me?" B'Elanna raced back to the centre console and picked up the stack of PADD's, holding them out for Naomi.

"Me?"

"Yes, all of them have the crewman's name on the header. Just make sure you deliver them straight away".

Her eyes widened with anticipation, she schooled her features and accepted the stack of PADDs before walking out into the corridor. She was excited that B'Elanna asked her to deliver them. Naomi felt that this was the first time she had been given a real order, even though B'Elanna had asked nicely, she could have easily turned her down, she liked the idea of being part of the crew and it thrilled her.

* * *

><p>"So did you deliver them like B'Elanna asked you to?" Her mother eyed her suspiciously.<p>

"Yes, I went straight to deck fifteen and gave two of them to the crewman down there. The other PADD didn't have the name on the header, so I read it to find out who it was for."

"Okay… How much did you read?"

Naomi lowered her head and played with the sole of her shoe. "All of it." She said softly.

"NAOMI!" she scolded

"Mom I'm sorry," She began to sniff as the tears threatened to overwhelm her.

She did know right from wrong, and she knew that she had violated B'Elanna's trust. Naomi only wished she just stopped when she saw the name, but the letter was so beautifully written. It opened up a world to her she knew nothing about and as an explorer she couldn't pass up that kind of information.

"Who was the letter for?"

"The Captain."

It was almost a whispered reply. Immediately, Samantha realised the true extent to the breach of privacy committed. How was she going to explain this to the captain and find a suitable enough reprimand for her daughter?

Shocked Samantha shifted in her seat and studied her daughter.

"So you delivered it and what happened?"

Naomi started to bite on her lower lip as her gaze went to the side table's flower display. Suddenly it seemed _very _interesting, never mind the fact that her mother was staring at her expectantly.

"Well?" Samantha asked with an arched brow.

Immediately she raced out of her seat and ran to her bedroom, only to return holding a PADD in her hand.

"I…I haven't ...I" Naomi stuttered the words that were trapped in her throat. Holding out the PADD to her mother, her chin pressed to firmly to her chest.

"Naomi, that isn't what I think it is?"

"I'm sorry mom, I made a mistake, but I've never read anything personal like that before, and I promise never to do it again." She was fully bawling now as her guilt consumed her tiny body.

Shaking her head, Samantha was very disappointed in her daughter. Honestly, she was a little hurt that Naomi was at that age where she would start keeping secrets from her. Gently, Samantha guided her to take a seat beside her again. It felt awful to see her little girl so upset, but this was a tough lesson Naomi would have to learn.

In hindsight, she began to think of B'Elanna's role in all this.

_How could you be so careless? Why was the letter not addressed or better, sent straight to the ready room? My daughter often gives the appearance of being mature, but she is still a curious child under all that knowledge. After this is over I'm going to have to have a talk with the Engineer._

"I'm sure you realize now what you have done, I think you should be the one give it to the captain and I know what you're thinking, but I cannot deliver it myself."

Naomi didn't need to verbally ask what was next; the look on her face said it all.

"You need to show that you understand this was not the right thing to do. I know you were only trying to help out sweetie, but you shouldn't have read the letter. I'll contact the captain and tell her to expect you, and I'll let her decide what your consequence will be. I'll tell Ensign Peterson you'll be late for class"

"Okay mom." She sighed and wiped away the tears that had fallen down her cheek.

"Naomi." Her mother called back more calmly.

She turned back to look at her mother, still feeling a little sorry for herself.

"I will answer your question, but first talk to the captain and give her the PADD straight away." She gave her a weary smile.

She watched her daughter walk into her room still licking her wounds.

Samantha got up and put the plates into the replicator for recycling. Today was the first day of the troubling days ahead. Her daughter was growing up and testing some boundaries to boot.

_Sleep would be nice seeing as I have to be on duty soon, but first time to get this sorted out._

"Wildman to Janeway"

* * *

><p>Chakotay smiled as the doors opened to reveal Kathryn on her way back from Sickbay. "Going up?"<p>

Kathryn looked up and moved aside to let the commander in the lift.

"Yes" she replied as her gaze fell onto the stack of PADD's in his hand.

_I would be grateful never to see another one of those blasted things. S_he thought

"Looks like Neelix is once again organizing the Prixen celebrations." Chakotay scanned through the crew reports, while Kathryn stared at the PADD.

"That's no surprise." Kathryn mumbled as she took her eyes away from the PADD.

She massaged her forehead, with her hand rubbing in circular movements.

"Well, I finish late on that night, but I'll still try to make an appearance."

"Hmm…"

Chakotay looked up to see her eyes closed and her head lulled back. She was still rubbing her head. He could tell by the way her brow furrowed, that her apparent headache was throbbing uncontrollably now.

_Up to her eyeballs in system reports all morning, then a trip to Sickbay for her annual physical. Now doubt she left the Doctor in the middle of his rambling about 'the long-term effects of caffeine consumption'. Tired and irritated beyond rational thought; she probably just wants to get back and finish her reports. The quicker they were completed, the sooner she could put her feet up._

"Care to join me for the festivities?" He smiled when she opened her eyes and looked at him with a glazed expression.

The question remained unanswered as Kathryn realised the doors weren't closing. She eyed the panel and pressed the door over ride button, still they didn't close.

_Strange_

"Deck one." She barked, but the lift failed to respond.

Thumping the panel in a futile attempt, she grumbled

"Work you stupid thing!"

Chakotay placed his hand on her arm, a gentle gesture done out of concern.

"Are you feeling alright?" He frowned.

"I'm fine." She stated flatly.

If he could roll his eyes without her noticing he would have, but he was content to do it in his mind.

Suddenly, without further incident the doors began to close, but not fully before Naomi came running down the corridor heading straight for the pair, breathless and clutching a PADD in her hand.

"Computer, hold the lift." Kathryn said, as she held the doors to let Naomi inside.

Chakotay's hand was still on Kathryn's arm when Naomi came to a halt in front of them. He wasn't sure why, but Naomi seemed embarrassed or at the very least unsettled. She didn't speak straight away and when Chakotay followed her line of sight, he quickly snatched his hand away from Kathryn's arm.

"What is it Naomi?" Chakotay asked.

Kathryn cleared her throat and Chakotay turned to see her look of 'I'll handle this'_._

_This is going to be interesting_ he thought

"Captain, Mom said I had to see you and give you this." Naomi said with an outstretched hand.

Kathryn accepted the PADD as her thought's drifted back to her conversation with Ensign Wildman.

_She'd been shocked by Samantha's hail this morning, right in the middle of her physical, only to find out that she'd received another letter from earth. It had taken a significantly delayed detour, one that she would no doubt get to the bottom of. She didn't know what was contained in the PADD, but Samantha assured her that Naomi, and only Naomi knew what was written. Kathryn was alarmed after that piece of information and she took a mental note to have her communication sent straight to her ready room in future. _

Kathryn shook her head and turned her attention to the PADD in her hand. Curiosity churned in her stomach, beyond her better judgement, she quickly thumbed the PADD to read its contents.

* * *

><p>My Dearest Friend,<p>

How are you? I was so thrilled to receive your letter and hear you are a little closer to home. I'd give anything to have you with us, my family and I wait for the day you come home. Carla says hello, she feels like she knows you so well and I can see why, I talk about you often. I find myself drawn to conversation about you, your journey and the crewman under your guidance.

I miss you Kath. I'm not the only one, your family misses you very much as well. Trevor asked if he could do a talk about Voyager for his class, I hope you don't mind, I gave him some information on her captain. I told my son he should say, Captain Janeway is first and foremost a scientist at heart, and that commanding a starship was the bonus prize. He is intrigued by Starfleet and the prospect of space travel. I think we might have a possible recruit someday, though Carla and I would prefer he consider other options as well. Little Loti is happy playing in the sandbox in our backyard. Kath, I have never seen a child so content with piling sand into her clothes, then watching it fall out the bottom. Carla says she'll grow out of it, I hope sooner rather than later.

Speaking of family, we visited your mother for thanksgiving and the children were all over that tree of yours. I'm thinking of getting a farm for myself, where they have room to play. Nothing too extraordinary, just a small section of earth or a vineyard sounds nice. I've broached the topic a few times to Carla, but she insists that we wait till they are older. Your sister is ever the doting aunt, she baked cookies for them. Trevor ended up with chocolate down his shirt and poor Phoebe had the task of prying it off him. It's his favourite and he wasn't parting with it for all the cookies in the world. We had a lovely feast of turkey and ham, with all the trimmings, the children decorated the table. I thank your mother for inviting my family as we didn't have much planned since my parents passed. My brother is still on assignment, you know Patrick, married to his work.

Seeing as you used your time on contacting me, I took the liberty of telling your mother about your travels so far and the advancement in the data link to earth. I knew you wouldn't mind, she agreed, it was comforting that we are now able to talk to you more frequently. This is a life line to everyone on board and to all their families in the quadrant.

She let it slip that in your last letter, you said you have someone who has filled in the best friend role in my absence. Of course I was curious to find out more, but I'm fairly sure I knew who she was talking about. We were all pleased that you found a willing sailing companion. After all these years you finally had someone who didn't spend the entire day with their head over the side of the boat. He sounds like a true explorer and isn't too bad at pool I hear. No wonder you two found mutuality, which brings me to something you expressed in your letter.

It was him that you were speaking of, wasn't it? No matter how much you tell me _your fine_, I know your writing is rehearsed. It's what you don't say that tells volumes.

You care for him, like you do with any member of your crew, that's your nature, to ensure everyone is happy. But there is something more, something you are unwilling to speak of to me.

I can hear you protesting right now and I realize now, that I should have been more open with you about Carla, about losing you. Kathryn, I didn't want friendship like that again and I told you once before how I waited for you, long after everyone else. As far we knew, we had plenty of time for our love, but that time extinguished on your disappearance. The loss was too much to bear and I decided a long time ago, that I couldn't take that chance again. At least I was safe and I had friends who helped occupy my days.

When I met Carla I was so ambivalent to creating anything more and I was petrified of the affect she would have on me. Work had enveloped me after you were gone and I was angry. Kath I was so angry, but Carla she saved me. We didn't become anything straight away, I wouldn't allow it. I couldn't handle anything personal with my work being so important. It didn't help that I saw her every day and some days I found myself straying from the tasks at hand.

In the end it wasn't enough, it never is enough. I fought everyday against it and some days I could convince myself I didn't need her. We'd have the odd lunch or two together and I relished in those little moments. It was comforting for a while, but still something was missing, that connection was missing. You know what I mean? That intimate knowledge of one another, being able to sense her in the room, without having to actually see her. To know she has the ability to finish my sentences; that we are able to reassure each other with only a glance, and the ease of communication with a simple touch to her arm.

Gretchen believes, as do I that your friend understands it all and I have no doubt he would go to the ends of the universe, just to spare you any pain. We all would.

Forgive me for my bluntness, but if he knows you like I do, he will understand that bluntness is a certifiable way to combat stubbornness and we both know how stubborn you can be. There is no greater love then, the love given freely from a best friend's heart. From the sound of it, you have his friendship in abundance.

Just think about it Kath, you deserve more than being an island among a sea of people.

I have to leave it there, but remember I'm here for you and so is he. Your mother will keep us updated on your travels in the next data stream. I look forward to hearing from you soon.

Love

Mark

* * *

><p>"Captain?"<p>

Kathryn subtly shook her head and turned back to Naomi. "Naomi thank you for delivering this to me." She sighed sadly as she watched Naomi bite down on her lower lip. "I must say that the circumstances in which I received it, is very concerning." Kathryn looked down at the young girl as she tapped the PADD against her thigh.

Chakotay followed Naomi's gaze to the mystery PADD, wondering what was so important about it. Was it to do with the ship? If it was, then why was Naomi only now giving this to the Captain?

Naomi lowered her head and tried not to let her feelings overwhelm her. She'd let so many people down, not just B'Elanna and her mother, but _the captain._ Suddenly, she was very scared of her punishment. Would her role as Captain's assistant be over now?

"I'm truly sorry for what I've done Captain." Her small body started to shake with emotion.

Chakotay turned to Naomi and bent down to be at her eye level. He felt sorry for the girl. Whatever it was that she had done, she was clearly remorseful. He placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke to her in a warm tone.

"Naomi it's okay, the Captain…"

"Commander." Kathryn subtly raised her hand as if to say 'not now' and turned her attention back to Naomi.

"I understand you're sorry Naomi," Kathryn continued, "but saying sorry doesn't mean you won't have consequences. You have been in possession of this PADD for three days".

Kathryn tried to pull her disappointment in check, Naomi was still quite young, and everything she said to her at this age could very well mark her for life. She started to rub her forehead yet again as she got her thoughts in order, she couldn't very well dress the child down, nor could she allow the incident to go unpunished.

Naomi was desperate to explain herself, before the captain considered her punishment. She wanted her to understand it wasn't intentional, neither was it meant to be a joke at her expense.

"I didn't mean to keep it, but there wasn't a name on the delivery screen, I had to open it to see who it was for, and then I couldn't stop reading it. He said things in there that I didn't understand, about you loving your best friend on _Voyager_ and it not being enou-"

"Naomi!" Kathryn quickly interrupted her eyes wide with embarrassment. She glanced quickly at Chakotay and saw a hint of a smile on his lips. He was having fun with this.

_A little too much fun_. She shot him a death glare.

_Kathryn loves her friend eh? Why isn't loving your friend enough? Or is it that being a friend is not enough? She has plenty of friends on board, well no scratch that. She has plenty of crewman on board who she meets sporadically. She hardly ever spends time with Tuvok anymore on closer inspection I'm the only one who spends considerable ti…Oh _

Chakotay felt something stir inside him that he always tried to supress when it came to Kathryn. He had an insight into something that he would have never known if it wasn't for Naomi. Well he thought he knew deep down, her friendship with him was more than anything he shared with anyone else. Actually hearing it was another thing entirely. This young girl had given him a precious gift, a gift that he would make certain was his to accept.

Chakotay stood to his feet, "Kathryn maybe you shou-" He stopped short as Kathryn raised her hand to silence him.

Kathryn closed her eyes momentarily.

_Sweet stars, that's the last thing I need. Can't I just finish my shift and forget about this incredibly intrusive and tiring day? I should have stayed in my ready room; at least it would have been better than this. Now Chakotay knows what's in the letter. Wait, did he call me Kathryn? _

Just then the turbo lift doors opened as they reached the bridge. Kathryn took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

_Thank you for small mercies._

They were all still standing in the lift, both Naomi and Chakotay glancing at the captain and back to each other. The silence was deafening and neither one of them dared to move, the captain looked had a range of emotions dancing across her features. The captain cleared her head and took a deep breath; she spoke very calmly and relaxed when she gave Naomi her punishment.

"Naomi, I want you to report to Tuvok tomorrow after school and he will brief you on protocol regarding this infringement. Also your holodeck privileges will be suspended for a week. Is that understood?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, Captain."

"Good, Now I suggest you return to class" She replied and walked onto the bridge.

Chakotay stayed behind and leaned into whisper to Naomi.

"It's okay Naomi, the captain won't stay mad forever. As her _best _friend, I know she forgives you." He gave her a wink and walked out towards his station.

Naomi's eyes went like saucers, but Chakotay missed the shocked expression. The doors closed with her riding the lift alone back to her deck. Now even more overcome with curiosity, the commander's words still echoing in her ears.

"Best friend?" she whispered.

Nothing in the universe could shake the huge smile that spread across her face. She still needed to find out more on what love was, but she was starting to realise through observation that the commanding pair are more than what she originally thought they were.

* * *

><p>The buzzing throughout the room was slowly getting louder, audibly waking Samantha for the second time today. As she became aware of her surroundings she realized what the noise was. The computer alarm was still buzzing as it signalled her time for shift. Resetting the alarm for lunchtime tomorrow, she tossed the covers aside and made her way into the bathroom. She put her hands under the faucet and gently splashed some water on her face, then dried her face with the towel beside her. She looked tired as she studied the dark circles under her eyes; the few hours of sleep weren't rejuvenating at all.<p>

She spied the small glass beside the faucet, which held Naomi's toothbrush in it. She picked up the sparkly blue and purple item and noticed the handle was damp. Placing it back in the glass she smiled to herself. This was one of the indications that her daughter was home, one of the little things that told her that she was safely tucked in bed. Naomi always brushed her teeth before she went to bed and Samantha never had to remind her to do it. She never had to constantly tell her, 'hang your towel up, brush your teeth, and make your bed. Her daughter did those things early on and she can't ever remember her complaining about it, or refusing to do as she was told.

_She really is a good kid, I'm so blessed. _She thought.

After replicating a snack and taking a warm sonic shower, she headed for Naomi's room. Standing in the door way she observed her daughter roll over and the wool blanket fall partly on the floor. Sighing, she took tentative steps towards the bed and picked up the cover, trying not to disturb the sleeping girl. Placing it back up over Naomi's form she spotted the toy Flodder. He had taken a tumble with the blanket, so she picked him up and perched him on the end of the bed.

The movement must have woken Naomi, as Samantha heard her inhale deeply and let the breath release in a sigh.

"Mom?" Naomi's sleepy voice spoke.

"Shh sweetie, go back to sleep" she smoothed the blanket over, tucking the corner under Naomi's feet.

Naomi opened her eyes and tried to sit up, but Samantha sat down beside her, the blanket keeping her from getting up.

"I caused a lot of trouble to everyo…" She was stopped when Samantha spoke.

"Honey you are _never_ any trouble, neither to me nor to anyone else on this ship. Don't you forget that. You have had a lot to deal with in the last three days and I know you will take all of this in and learn from it. You have such a kind heart, I should have told you about your father and for that I'm sorry. He loves you unconditionally and so do I, but we also love each other unconditionally and that's important too. "

Naomi smiled at her mother as the words were processed in her mind.

She proceeded to snuggled into her pillow, adjusting her head to get more comfortable.

"So he is your best friend?" she whispered.

Samantha laughed as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"I'm his my only star in the sky" she whispered back and got up to leave the room.

Naomi thought about what her mother had said and tried to process what the words meant. After realizing the message behind them, she was disturbed to discover she herself wasn't included in the analogy.

She briskly sat up in bed and spoke to her mother's retreating form

"If you're the only star in his sky, what am I?"

Samantha stopped in her tracks and grinned.

"His universe. Now back to sleep!" Samantha added as she exited the girl's room.

Naomi threw herself back down on to the pillow, pulling the covers up over her head and giggling whole heartedly.

Even though she had to report to Tuvok after school tomorrow, she felt comforted by her mother's words. Her mother and father loved each other enough to be best friends and that was fine by her. Her eyes drifted close as the clouds of sleep were slowly overcoming her, but not before one last thought immerged.

_No holodeck for a week? Oh!_

**The End **


End file.
